futurefandomcom-20200229-history
A World of War (Map Game)
This is a Map Game made by Thunder Mapping. Staff * Owner ** Thunder Mapping * Administrators ** Dick Harrison * Moderators ** ShyGuyMapping ** CJets Aviation * NPC Makers ** Vacant * Map Maker ** Thunder Mapping Lore/Scenario As ISIS has been losing land since 2015, it is starting to lose the conflict. With both attacks on Nice and Brussels all of NATO and the EU have plans to stop ISIS once and for all. In Mid-2016 the EU, NATO, Russia and Iran all fight against ISIS. Because of all the nations fighting against ISIS, it is defeated. Also in Mid-2016 in the UK referendum to leave the EU, they succeed and this makes the Netherlands, France and Italy to have similar referendums, these referendums all result on them leaving the EU, with only 3 leaders in the EU, Germany, Luxembourg and Belgium all decide its better to disband the EU. Meanwhile in Syria, the rebels take control of Syria with Turkish help, because of this the new anti-Assad government of Syria feels closer to Turkey than before. In the America's, Donald Trump is elected president and during this in early-2017 Donald Trump disbands NATO as he feels it is not necessary. Because of this American-Russian relations increase. Rules # If you want to play ask in the comments first # Only pick one country. # Only Western Nations can colonize. (Aka the Americas, Europe and Australia) # Don't make your nation extremely powerful within a few turns or it will be considered overpowered and it will be subject to being nerfed or getting rebels. # If your nation is defeated, you can rejoin as another one. # You can join as a vassal, however your actions will be extremely limited unless you try to gain full independence. # If your nation is defeated, you can rejoin as another country. # Play fair & be honest. # Don't change the map unless you are the Map maker. # If you are banned you cant join back. # A player who haven't done several turns in a row will have their nation become controlled by a NPC until they get back. # You can edit your turn if it's the current turn but you can't edit past turns. # Rebellions are very likely if you make minorities really unhappy or annex a large nation at once. A great way to make rebels less likely is if you are going to annex a large nation either annex some lands and let other land free with your influence, or annex some land a make them your puppet. Population also influences this. # If two countries annex the same land in the same turn, the player that put the turn first on the page is the one who gets to keep the annexed land. # For a turn to be counted it must be posted in the page itself, this is to prevent from the turn to be skipped accidentally by the NPC Maker and the Map Maker. # Nukes are banned as they can be seen as Overpowered. # You are allowed to change ideology, but only by revolution or by referendum. You can switch to democratic, fascist, communist or socialist. Countries Asia * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Bangladesh * Bhutan * Cambodia * China * Georgia * India: 0EridanAmpora *'Japan: '''SixLeggedBehemoth * Kazakhstan * '''North Korea:' EthanKoenigsberg * Korea, South * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Malaysia * Maldives * Mongolia * Myanmar * Nepal * Russia: Chris Mapping * Singapore * Sri Lanka * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Thailand * Turkmenistan * Uzbekistan * Vietnam Middle East * Afghanistan * Bahrain * Iran: Galack Mapper * Iraq * Israel * Jordan * Kuwait * Lebanon * Oman * Pakistan * Palestine * Qatar * Saudi Arabia * Syria * Turkey: Thunder Mapping * United Arab Emirates * Yemen Europe * Albania * Andorra * Austria * Belarus * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France: Sidewinder * Germany: Dick Harrison * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland *'Italy: '''Pisiu369 * (Kosovo) * Latvia * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macedonia * Malta * Moldova * Monaco * Montenegro * Netherlands *'Norway: Evergreen Mapper *'Poland: ' * '''Portugal: LondonGuy Mapping * Romania * San Marino * Serbia * Slovakia * Slovenia * Spain: SolaceEaSw * Sweden * Switzerland * Ukraine * United Kingdom * Vatican City North America * Canada: '''Bingers * '''Mexico: * United States: Ben10fan3 Central America * Antigua and Barbuda * Aruba * Bahamas * Barbados * Belize * Costa Rica * Cuba * Dominica * Dominican Republic * El Salvador * Grenada * Guatemala * Haiti * Honduras * Jamaica * Nicaragua * Panama * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vicent and the Grenadines * Trinidad and Tobago South America * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil: Hexarafi * Chile: Scout107 * Colombia * Ecuador * Guyana * Paraguay * Peru: TheRealMarkZuckerberg * Suriname * Uruguay * Venezuela Africa * Angola * Algeria * Benin * Botswana * Burkina Faso * Burundi * Cameroon * Cape Verde * Central African Republic * Chad * Comoros * Congo, Democratic Republic of the * Congo, Republic of the * Cote d'Ivoire: GamingFury101 * Djbouti * Egypt * Ethiopia * Equatorial Guinea * Gabon * Gambia * Ghana * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Kenya * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Madagascar * Malawi * Mali * Mozambique * Namibia * Niger * Nigeria * Rwanda * Sao Tome and Principe * Senegal * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Somalia *'South Africa: '''Aendarus Mapping * South Sudan * Sudan * Swaziland * Tanzania * Togo * Tunisia * Uganda * Zambia * Zimbabwe Oceania * '''Australia:' ShyGuy * Brunei * East Timor * Fiji *'Indonesia: '''Starring94 * Kiribati * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mauritius * Micronesia * Nauru * New Zealand * Palau * Papua New Guinea * Philippines (Annexed by Japan) * Samoa * Solomon Islands * Tonga * Tuvalu * Vanuatu Strength of Nations # United States of America # Russia # China # India # France # United Kingdom # Japan # Turkey # Germany # Italy # South Korea # Egypt # Pakistan # Indonesia # Brazil # Israel # Vietnam # Poland # Taiwan # Thailand # Iran # Canada # Australia # Saudi Arabia # North Korea # Algeria # Spain # Greece # Sweden # Ukraine # Mexico # Czech Republic # Myanmar # Malaysia # Argentina # Syria # Switzerland # Norway # Netherlands # Peru # Colombia # Ethiopia # Romania # Nigeria # Venezuela # South Africa # Chile # Uzbekistan # Belarus # Denmark # Philippines # Bangladesh # Kazakhstan # Angola # Finland # Morocco # Austria # United Arab Emirates # Iraq # Azerbaijan # Yemen # Hungary # Portugal # Singapore # Belgium # Afghanistan # Bulgaria # Croatia # Ecuador # Jordan # Sudan # Libya #Democratic Republic of the Congo #Slovakia #Kenya #Tunisia #Oman #Kuwait #Cuba #Georgia #Bolivia #Zimbabwe #Serbia #Sri Lanka #Zambia #Turkmenistan #Mongolia #Cambodia #Chad #Albania #Bahrain #Uganda #Qatar #Armenia #Lebanon #Tanzania #Lithuania #Nepal #South Sudan #Ghana #New Zealand #Guatemala #Latvia #Paraguay #Uruguay #Cameroon #Honduras #Mozambique #Estonia #Kyrgiztan #Slovenia #Tajikistan #Nicaragua #Niger #Ivory Coast #Mali #Madagascar #Gabon #Republic of Congo #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Laos #El Salvador #Panama #Namibia #Somalia #Central African Republic Turn Structure The turns should be similar to this: * '''Government:' ** a: * Military: ** a: * Economy: ** a: * Diplomacy: ** a: ** a: ** a: Alliances Alliances (A World of War) Turn 1 (2017) Russia * Government:'PUTIN STRONK! ** '''Three-Child Policy:'Russia introduced a three-child policy which means that every Russian person must have at least 3 biological children by the age of 38. * 'Military:'The Russian military is greatly improved having 3584 airplanes, 1263 helicopters, 15.432 tanks, 32.694 AFV's, 379 ships, 62 submarines. ** '''Conflicts: *** Russian invasion of Mongolia:'Russia invades the nation of Mongolia on January 15th and since it's weak it falls in a month (not because I'm weak but Mongolia is huge). After the war Mongolia was made a puppet state. *** '''Russo-Georgian War:'Georgia is invaded on February 24th and it falls on the 3rd of March. *** 'Russo-Ukrainian War:'Russia invades Ukraine due to the Ukrainian crisis and "protecting the oppressed Russian minorities".The invasion starts on the 1st of April so that the Ukrainian government thinks it's a joke and thus the Russian army gains a little extra time. Russia easily steam rolls the Ukrainian army and manages to take it over by November. * '''Economy: With the EU finally collapsed and the alliance with USA the sanctions are gone and the Russian economy can finally start recovering. * Diplomacy: ** Belarus: '''Belarus is asked to join Russia due to huge cultural similarities between the two nations ** '''Kazakhstan: Kazakhstan is asked to join Russia to form the Eurasian Union. If Kazakhstan accepts it will be granted autonomy but we will have a common currency and open borders. Australia: Government: 'The government announces that new laws shall come in, smoking is now illegal and you can not drive a car 7 days a week, only 6 days a week, so if your last number on your registration number is zero or one, you are not allowed to drive on Sundays, if it's 2, you can not drive on Mondays, if it's 3 or 4, you can not drive on Tuesdays, if it's 5, you can not drive on Wednesdays, if it's 6 or 7, you can not drive on Thursdays, if it's 8, you are not allowed to drive on Fridays and if the last number of your registration plate is 9, you can not drive on Saturdays. '''Military: '''102,725 active personnel, 45,928 reserve personnel, 100 tanks, 160 armoured vehicles, 22 anti-air, 34 artillery, 22 anti-tank, 33 ships (all types like frigates, convoys etc), 110 air force planes (all types) and 3 railroad guns. '''Wars/Conflicts: '''Operation Omega: ''Send 20,000 troops into Dili, East Timor and take the nations capital, try to occupy the whole country in 3 months and force them to surrender. Operation Retake: Send 40,000 troops in to Port Moseby, PNG and take the nations capital, try to occupy the whole country in 3 months and force them to surrender. '''Economy: '''It is doing fine, Australia's GDP per capita is 70,923.29 USD right now, but in a few years it will go down. '''Diplomacy: All Oceanic nations instead of Samoa, American Samoa and New Caledonia: Want to unite under one flag? We all won't survive on our own. ICAN: Can Australia join the coalition? 'East Timor and PNG: Surrender, you won't win this war. '''Republic of Turkey *'Government:' Due to the possible constant threat of other nations, President Tayyip Erdogan still wants Turkey to remain as a Regional Power. However many oppose his political views and in mid-2017 a coup is made by a group of Turks who oppose his views, of them was a man called Yigit Eregliozd, he was the leader of the coup and later became the President of Turkey. However before the coup former president Tayyip Erdogan did invade Libya, Malta and Cyprus. *'Military: '''Turkey's defense budget is now 8% of their GDP. They also start making a Zircon Missile just like the Russians (They are hypersonic missiles that are so fast they could stop a nuclear missile). They are implemented in much more modern submarines, creating what the Turkish call a "Zircon Submarine", they will also be implemented in bombers, creating the "Zircon Bombers". So far there are only 5 Zircon Submarines and 20 Zircon Bombers, however in 2018 the number will increase to something like 20 Zircon Submarines and 60 Zircon Bombers. **'Turkish Army: Due to the Russian RPK-16 Sniper Machine Gun, and the fact the Russia did send a couple. The Turkish military has started manufacturing them. The RPK-16 has the power of a Machine Gun and the Accuracy of a Sniper. The RPK-16 is produced and around 50,000 of these are made within this year for the military. The Turkish Military wants to equip every soldier with this gun, as it is quite powerful. ***'''Troops: ****500,000 Active Personnel ****200,000 Reserve Personnel ***'Land Equipment:' ****4,250 Tanks ****5 Remote Controlled Tanks (RCT) ****8,000 AFV's ****1,200 SPG's ****800 Towed Artillery ****850 MLRS's *****'Remote Controlled Tanks: '''The Turkish military starts working on Remote Controlled Tanks. These tanks, will only be controlled by one person and will also have 2 additional people in order to help the one controlling the tank. Unlike the current Russian Remote Controlled Tanks, this one is larger, the size of an actual tank. This one also has a space to carry wounded soldiers and a lot of first-aid to help, there will also be a paramedic in the tank helping the soldiers. So far there are only five tanks of these in order to test them out. **'Turkish Navy:' ***'Naval Troops:' ****60,000 Personnel ***'Naval Equipment:' ****20 Frigates ****5 Destroyers ****15 Corvettes ****20 Submarines ****5 Zircon Submarines ****40 Coastal Defense Craft ****20 Mine Warfare **'Turkish Air Force:' ***'Air Force Troops:' ****60,000 Personnel ***'Air Force Equipment:' ****250 Fighters ****225 Fixed-Winged Attack Aircraft ****450 Transport Aircraft ****300 Trainer Aircraft ****500 Helicopters ****100 Attack Helicopters ****350 Bombers ****20 Zircon Bombers *'Research:' **'Microwave Technology: Microwave technology is currently being research as a weapon in the Turkish Military. Similar to the Russian Microwave technology, this weapon will be like a plane, and with bursts of radiation it can make enemy equipment, such as Drones and Tanks, useless. Once development is complete these will be in planes known as Microwave Aircraft. *'''Economy: *'Wars and Conflicts:' **'Turkish-Cypriot War:' In January 12, former president Tayyip Erdogan commands the invasion of the island of Cyprus. 20,000 are sent to invade Cyprus, however since there is a Turk majority in Northern Cyprus, they welcome the soldiers with Open arms and some even help the soldiers against Cyprus. Because of this the Island of Cyprus is fully occupied just weeks after the invasion of Cyprus. It is later annexed on March as 2 separate provinces. The Turkish State of Northern Cyprus and the Greek State of Southern Cyprus. **'Turkish Conquest of Libya and Tunisia: '''In February 13, 50,000 troops are sent to occupy Libya, at first the troops land in Benghazi and later in Tripoli. With these 2 major Libyan cities captured, we push south into the Sahara Desert. And due to there being almost no population in the South of Libya, the whole nation is occupied within a month. Then in March 3, 25,000 from Libya are sent to invade Tunisia, along with 75,000 additional troops. Due to Tunisia's small size the nation is occupied within 2 weeks and in November both are annexed into the Turkish Republic as Cyrenaica, Tripolitania, Fezzan and New Tunis. **'Turkish-Armenian War: Due to high tensions between Turkey and Armenia and after an alleged Armenian attack in the city of Batumi (Bought from Russia). Turkey declares war on Armenia, sending out 30,000 troops to fight against Armenia, since they are pretty weak the nation is occupied within 2 weeks and are annexed 2 weeks later as the Province of Armenia. **'Turkish invasion of Malta: '''20,000 troops are sent to the island of Malta shortly after the invasion of Tunisia. Within 3 days Malta is occupied and annexed just 2 days later into the Province of Malta. **'Turkish conquest of Lebanon: 'In August, 23 Lebanon is invaded. 100,000 troops are sent to fight against them and the whole nation is fully occupied just 5 days later. In September they are annexed and made into the Province of the Levant. *'Economy: *'Diplomacy:' **'Azerbaijan: '''Join us, we are Turkic and have the same blood. We are also Sunni Muslims which makes our relations even stronger. If you do join us you shall receive special Autonomous Status and we will change our name to something that will represent both Turkish and Azerbaijani people. **'Albania and Kosovo: Become our protectorate we both come from our Ottoman ancestors, in return we will grant you autonomy and protection from countries like Serbia and Greece (Which are a common enemy of Turkey and Albania). **'Syria: '''Please join us, We helped you fight against Assad's Government and against ISIS. If you do join us you will also receive special autonomous status. We will also help you rebuild Syria and protect you if another Terrorist Group like ISIS decides to invade. If they do join us they are promised Lebanon. **'Spain: We purchase some of your Southern land and the Canaries and Balearic Islands for $275 Million. **'Russia: '''We purchase Adjara from you for $500 Million. **'Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan: We propose the recreation of the Turkic Council in order to protect the Turkic blood from foreign invasions. The Turkic Council will be a militaristic and economic alliance. Each member will be able to give military access to each other, and Turkey states that this alliance will be beneficial to the four nations. They are also granted Independence by Turkey. **'Tajikistan: '''Turkey guarantees they're independence. **'Saudi Arabia, Palestine, Jordan, Yemen and Oman: 'An alliance is proposed by Turkey, the name of this alliance would be called the "Middle Eastern Union"". It will be a militaristic and economic alliance and every member will have military access to each other. This is also made for protection against Iran and Egypt. I also guarantee all their independence. **'Bulgaria: 'We propose an FTA and a NAP for 2 years. We also would like to buy this land for 10 Billion: **'Italy: 'We would like to purchase Sicily and Sardinia for 50 Billion USD, we also propose an FTA and a NAP for 5 Years **'France: '''We buy the Island of Guadeloupe from you for$25 Million. '''United Kingdom Government: 'Nothing changes. '''Military: '''We expand our military to about 600,000 total men. '''Wars and Conflicts: ' * 'Invasion of Ireland: '''The UK sends in 50,000 troops into Ireland through Northern Ireland. Dublin is captured after 2 months of fighting, and soon all of Ireland is captured. * '''Invasion of Africa: '''The UK starts invading Angola and Zambia, sending in 200,000 troops. All of Angola and Zambia are captured so far. '''Economy: '''Our economy is recovering from Brexit. '''Diplomacy: ' * '''Canada: '''Can we have Newfoundland in return for $20 billion, and the Turks and Caicos Islands and Bermuda? * '''Angola and Zambia: '''Please surrender, you stand no chance against me. * '''South Africa: You get Zimbabwe, not Zambia. You don't even border Zambia but you border Zimbabwe Canada Government: No Changes economy: We start to improve housing Wars and conflicts: Invasion of Africa: We send 50,000 troops to help the U.K Military: Our troops stand at 91,000 active front line personnel and 51,000 reserve personnel Artillery: 181 tanks Navy: 12 frigates 4 submarines 1 destroyer 12 coast guard air force: 64 Fighters/interceptors 64 fixed wing aircraft 215 transport aircraft 139 trainer aircraft 175 helicopters Diplomacy: U.K: unfortunately we cannot give up Newfound land as we have a key Naval base their U.K: We wish for a military alliance with UK and ask if we can help with invasion of Africa The Islamic Republic of Iran: The Government: ' *Policies: The government begins to arrest anyone who seems to be against the state, and/or supports Western powers. Propaganda is pushed through every possible place. '''Diplomatic Affairs: ' *Iraq, Bahrain, Qatar, Kuwait, and the United Arab Emirates: Declaration of war. *Turkey: Non Aggression pact for nine years? '''Military: *Active Personnel: 1,400,000 Soldiers *Reserve Personnel: 900,000 Soldiers Land Systems: *Tanks: 1,658 *AFVs: 1,315 *SPGs: 320 *Towed Artillary: 2,078 *MLRSs: 1,474 Air Power: ''' *Fighters: 137 *Fixed Wing Attack Aircraft: 137 *Transport Aircraft: 203 *Trainer Aircraft: 80 *Helicopters: 128 *Attack Helicopters: 12 '''Naval Power: *Frigates: 6 *Destroyers: 2 *Corvettes:3 *Submarines: 33 *Coastal Defense Craft: 254 *Mine Warfare: 5 Wars And Conflicts: *Operation Sandstorm-Iran style: Iraq has only been liberated a few months ago, and now, the Iranians do a surprise attack into Central Iraq to encircle and capture Baghdad, Along with a push into Mosul, both of which have 200,000 men to charge into, After that, the Men would push in both directions into Northern/Central Iraq. With a final push into the South, Iraq capitulates to Iran, In June, with the operation starting in January. *Operation Emirates: Kuwait, Bahrain, Qatar, and the United Arab Emirates were all supposed to unite into one nation, called The United Arab Emirates, With this operation, they would all be united. Shortly after the invasion of Iraq, the 400,000 troops used in the operation storm into Kuwait and control all of it by July, Then, 50,000 Fresh troops along with 20,000 Paratroopers would land in Bahrain and occupy the country in a mere 2 weeks. The Same thing happens with Qatar, as it is actually weaker than Bahrain. Both of these nations have mostly Expats and not actual citizens. The United Arab Emirates would be bombed after the invasions. After the bombings, 80,000 Troops would Navally invade into The UAE, capturing Abu Dhabi in the first week. They would move south to Dubai, along with a naval invasion of 10,000 Troops into Dubai, The Whole country is occupied within a month Egypt *Government: The government remains similar but installs heavier conscription laws, it also invests even more on the military. *Military **Invasion of East Mesopotamia: Egyptian troops deploy along the border of Jordan and by the 1st of April the war declaration is on and the prepared and superior Egyptian army smashes the Jordanians, then the troops drift to Israel and claim to liberate palestine, occupying Israel. *Economy: Stagnation due to the wars, tourism takes a higher portion on it, the government installs more taxes on the Suez Canal to get more money. *Diplomacy: **Jordan and Israel: We declare war. **Turkey: We don't allow Turkish ships to go through suez **Shanghai Pact: Can Egypt join? Spain Government: * A new prime minister is elected: Juan Jemerez. Military: * We begin recruitment of a reservation army, with ~950,000 troops in our main army so far. We build a new assault rifle, titled the FN Scar K Assault Rifle (or simply FN Scar K), which will be used by all military forces, both on the ground and on waters. We begin producing more 219 Leopard 2E tanks. Diplomacy: * We join ICAN. * We ask Samoa and Portugal if they would like to join our nation or risk the possibility of invasion. Samoa accepts, while Portugal considers. Economy: * We sell most of our islands to The Republic Of Turkey for $275 Million dollars. Kingdom of Norway * Government: The 2017 parliamentary election happens and the Progress party gets the majority share at 59 seats. Siv Jensen is the new elected prime minister. She starts putting in new polices including limiting state monopolies and more research into climate change and figuring out its effects. * Economy: The economy is thriving and we have many different industries and we get a lot of money from North Sea oil. Our standard of living is very high and we pride ourselves with a great healthcare system. ** GDP: $408,447,200,000 USD. * Population: 5,188,000 * Military: ** Norwegian Armed Forces: The army is focused on being increased because the world is changing rapidly. *** Norwegian Army: **** Troops: ***** Active: 34,000 ***** Reserve: 2,000 **** Equipment: ***** Tanks: 73 ***** IFVs: (order completed in 2018) ***** APCs: 424 ***** IMVs: 281 ***** MLRSes: 15 ***** SPG: 63 *** Royal Norwegian Navy: **** Sailors: ***** Active: 4,300 ***** Reserve: 0 **** Ships: ***** Destroyers: 7 ***** Minesweepers: 11 ***** Submarines: 9 ***** Corvettes: 8 *** Royal Norwegian Air Force: **** Pilots: ***** Active: 3,740 ***** Reserve: 0 **** Equipment: ***** Transport: 24 ***** Trainer: 19 ***** SAR/utility': 29 ***** Multi-role: 104 ***** MPA: 8 ***** ELINT: 2 ***** Attack: 6 ***** Antiaircraft: 83 *** Norwegian Home Guard: **** Rapid Reaction Force: ***** Personnel: 4,100 **** Strenghting Force: ***** Personnel: 26,000 **** Follow-up Force: ***** Personnel: 21,000 *** Norwegian Cyber Defense Force: **** Members: 1,350 ** Wars and Conflicts: *** N/A * Science and Technology: ** Climate Change: We research climate change and it's effects. * Diplomacy: ** Denmark and Sweden: A request to merge and form the Republic of Scandinavia is sent. ** All countries: Who says we allow colonization of Antarctica? French Republic *'Government': The French President passes new laws on education and tourism, focusing on increasing literacy rates and promoting tourism in rural areas. *'Economy': Our economy is stable, and projected to increase after rural tourism increases. *'GDP': 2.67 trillion USD *'Population': 70,000,000 *'Military': **'French Armed Forces': We recruit 1,000,000 troops as reserve personnel, and 2,500,000 troops as active troops. **'Aircraft': 627 **'Armored Vehicles': 7,176 **'Ships': 100 *'R&D': **'Nuclear Fusion': We research sustainable nuclear fusion. **'Laser Weaponry': We research how to safely employ laser technology militarily. *'Diplomacy': **'European Nations': A proposal for mutual defense and non-aggression pacts is sent. **'Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg': We advise you to unite into the Benelux Union and ally with us and ICAN. Peru * Government: ** Government System: We declare Peru a Socialist Republic, and change our flag to match this. ** Flag: We change our flag. ** Referendums: We conduct a referendum in Bolivia & Ecuador asking if they want to join us in a Confederation (Mod Events Response Needed) * Military: ** Troops: We have 75,000 troops. * Economy: ** a: * Diplomacy: ** Chile: We accept the offer. ** Bolivia: We stuffed up the first time, but Peru thinks a federation will work in this modern day world, so will you agree? ** Ecuador: How would you like to be in a Federation or a Confederation? 'Chile' Government: the government lessens its grip on the market and the government enforces a budget where 250,000 dollars a year are not being spent Military: we begin building up all sections of the military by slowly diverting more funds to it Diplomacy: Peru: we send Peru a counter offer, Peru will take the northern most province but a military alliance will be formed to where we will come to each others defense, free trade will also be allowed between the 2 countries. ICAN: we ask to join ICAN. 'Democratic People's Republic of Korea' *Government: Our great ruler Kim Jong-un begins making the country very great again. We will reunite Korea in our way, the puppet unification ministry should never have being created. We stop developing nuclear weapons - well they are banned in the game rip, hopefully our relations shall be improved foreign-wise **Three Child Policy: Oh yes, we need to increase our manpower so South Korea can be overwhelmed and we will teach them the ways of Juche. This only targets North Korea assuming if South Korea is annexed. *Military: It's strong by quantity, we have like 2,000,000 in active and we still have to modernise butt our economy is still wrecked by sanctions. But however we want to go further and kill South Korea for no reason **Conquest of South Korea: we conquer South Korea will nearly all of our troops in active and reserve, taking Seoul but the resistance at Busan is still quite strong, but we will consider a change soon. *Economy: It's improving, but our big concrete buildings need to be modernised but still. *Diplomacy: we only trust china but Kim jong-un doesn't ---- 'Federal Republic of Germany (pre-election) | Kingdom of Deutsche (post-election)' *'Government:' :*'Presidential and Federal Elections, 2017: '''The monarchist party of Germany, Tradition und Leben (Tradition and Life in English), wins this year's election on the presidential scale, as well as the federal scale; because the German people, seeing the circumstances and tensions of the world, decided to elect a leader that will treat them fairly and will not be afraid to take action. Our new kaiser is named Wernher von Kerman, of the Kerman dynasty. His family consists of his wife, Verena Kerman, and his son, the future heir of the Deutsche Kingdom, Jebediah Kerman. :*'Disbanding of the Bundestag; Reinstating the Imperial Diet:' After holding a referendum that succeeded on whether or not the Bundestag should be disbanded and replaced with the Imperial Diet, from pre-World War 1 Germany, the Bundestag was disbanded in late April of 2017, and replaced with the Imperial Diet just one week later. :*'New Policies:' ::*'Two-Child Policy: Every woman in Germany is encouraged to have at least two children within their lifetime, and will be given extra welfare than other women who have only one, or no children at all. ::*'Military Conscription: '''Anyone that's unemployed is forced into some type of military-working job. ::*'Legalization of Marijuana: 'Marijuana (weed) is legalized for personal and medical use. Selling and transporting non-medical marijuana is prohibited by law, but is often unenforced and decriminalized. *'Military: :*'Wars and Conflicts:' ::*'Operation Oil Licker: '''We move 30,000 soldiers to invade the nations of Gabon, Cameroon, and Equatorial Guinea. They easily push through the three nations, although had a somewhat rough time due to weather conditions, but eventually they pulled through, occupying every nation within the year. ::*'Operation Not So Glad-ion:' We move a large amount of 165,000 soldiers into Denmark, occupying about 30% of the nation by the end of the year due to our superior military and technology. :*'Royal Bundeswehr:' ::*'Royal Heer:' The Heer currently consists of: :::*217,917 active, front line personnel :::*182,389 reserve personnel :::*659 tanks :::*6,722 armoured fighting vehicles :::*278 self-propelled guns :::*126 towed-artillery :::*75 MLRSs ::*'Royal Marine:' The Marine currently consists of: :::*129,185 active, frontline personnel :::*96,918 reserve personnel :::*1 aircraft carrier in development :::*12 frigates :::*2 destroyers :::*8 corvettes :::*7 submarines :::*24 coastal defence crafts :::*17 ships suitable for mine warfare ::*'Royal Luftwaffe:' The Luftwaffe currently consists of: :::*102,816 active, frontline personnel' :::*72,115 reserve personnel :::*264 fighters/interceptors :::*281 fixed-wing attack aircraft :::*522 transport aircraft :::*109 trainer aircraft :::*412 helicopters :::*56 attack helicopters ::*'Streitkräftebasis:' The Streitkräftebasis currently consists of: :::*62,198 personnel ::*'Zentraler Sanitätsdienst:' The Zentraler Sanitätsdienst currently consists of: :::*78,193 active medical personnel :::*13,813 reserve medical personnel (for when we retreat from a front) :::*283,901 Mercedes-Benz Unimog :::*187,681 Rheinmetall YAK *'Analytics:' :*'Demographics:' :*'Population: Deutsche's current population is 82,179,918 people. *'''Infrastructure: :*'Cities:' ::*'Berlin: '''We put a ton of more workforce with the objective of repairing the City Palace in Berlin. ::*'Munich: We build things here. ::*'Cologne: '''We build things here, too. :*'Standards of Living: 'It's pretty good. :*'Transportation: 'We start improving our transportation links within cities and across the nation. :*'Agriculture: 'We plow some farms. *'Diplomacy: :*'Austria: '''Hey, guess what? Join Deutsche or die. :*'Russia:' Despite most Germans being expelled from East Prussia Kaliningrad, we'd like to purchase it for twenty billion USD, and we will allow you to keep basing your Baltic Fleet there. ''Also, wanna divide Poland again? :*'Luxembourg: '''Hey there, little guy. Wanna join Deutsche? :*'Czechia: We'll buy Sudetenland for five billion USD, and no war is included for two years. :*'United Kingdom: '''Gib Cabinda. USA :*'Government: We stay relatively the same to ourself before alliances started collapsing. Though we allow more freedom to our citizens. :*'Military: '''Our military stays relatively the same, but we grow it slightly. :**We will be researching into technology for new weapons. :*'Wars and Conflicts: ' :**Supporting of English invasion of Angola and Zambia. :*'Economy: We are in the transistion of becoming less reliant on China, this may impact our economy slightly but we'll survive. :*'''Diplomacy :**We are for shrinking ICAN to 8 members. We hope to join Canada's Northern Regions Alliance if possible. :**We sell Puerto Rico to Turkey for $3 Billion USD. :**We ask Japan if we can establish a base in the Philippines. 'People's Republic of China' *'Government: '''The government remains the same, with the PRC being a police state where one party rules supreme and where freedom of speech is restricted. With the increase of tensions with the West, the censorship in the Internet with the "Great Firewall of China" becomes more noticeable, as lots of websites are blocked and replaced with the ones approved by the Chinese government. Despite this, the government has recently implemented a policy of giving some autonomy to the regions of Xinjiang and Tibet, as a way of preventing revolts in said areas. The one-child policy has also been replaced with a two-child policy, although many leaders of the Communist Party oppose this move, and the two-child policy might be reconsidered soon. Meanwhile, Xi Jinping decides to focus on investing in military and technology in response to the increasing threat of World War III. *'Military: Since conscription is technically compulsory but not enforced, the government decided to start to enforce it now. Every Chinese must serve at least 1 year in the PLA at the age of 18. They just receive basic training and they're partially prepared to defend their homeland (those are not counted in military statistics). **'People's Liberation Army: '''As 200,000 troops are recruited this year, the total number of the PLA rises to 4.5 million, with 2.5 million being active troops and two million being reserves. With the increase of imperialism around the world, recruiting is going to be done within the next few years, but not massive recruitment like Germany, since the PLA must have a certain degree of quality. **'PLA Ground Forces: 'With China planning to create a vast empire, the ground forces become the second priority, and more tanks and AFVs are built. The PRC begins a project for replacing the older tank models with newer ones, mostly producing Type 96 and Type 99 tanks (Type 99 is not massively produced because of its high cost, although it is considered one of the best tanks in the world). By the end of the year, the PRC had 9,153 tanks, 4,792 AFVs (Armored Fighting Vehicles), 1,792 SPGs (Self-Propelled Guns), 6,290 towed artillery and ~1,800 MLRS's. **'PLA Navy: 'Out from the three main military branches, the PLA Navy receives the most funding since Xi Jinping thinks that the PRC needs to have the strongest and most modernized navy in the region in order to be able to defeat Japan, Taiwan and the Philippines once WW3 begins. The Chinese Aircraft Carrier program goes on as the second Chinese aircraft carrier ''Xialoin has been nearly completed and equiped with the latest naval technology. Xialoin will be finished by 2017, and the construction of a third aircraft carrier is expected to finish by 2018 or 2019. Currently, the PLAN consists of 1 aircraft carrier, 50 frigates, 43 destroyers, 26 corvettes, 69 submarines, and 138 coastal defense craft. The PLAN has an estimated of 255,000 personnel. Patrolling ships are also sent all over the Chinese territorial waters. **'PLA Air Force: '''Since the PRC is mostly focusing on the Navy and the Ground Forces, the PLAAF isn't receiving too much funding, but aircraft is regularly produced each year. Currently, the PRC has 1,230 fighters/interceptors, 1,385 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 790 transport aircraft and around 1,000 helicopters, from which around 200 are attack helicopters. Overall, the total aircraft power of the PRC is estimated to be 2,942, counting with ~400,000 personnel. *'Wars & Conflicts: 'Although China originally planned to intervene in the Afghan Civil War, after some secret agreements were made with the Taliban group, the operation was cancelled. Instead, China decided to invade Bhutan with the forces that were going to be used to intervene in Afghanistan. **'Bhutan War: 'The chinese quickly prepare Operation Mountain, which is the invasion and conquest of Buthan. Although the movement will probably be seen as imperialist and enrage the Indian government (and make them join NATO), the PRC considers that gaining ground in the region is worth the risks. After planning out the whole operation for some weeks, the operation finally begins on March 29th as 75,000 troops in board of trucks and other armored vehicles cross the border into Bhutan along with 2 batalions of Type 96 tanks, taking the town of Trashi Yangtse in the northern part of the country. The town was captured with little to no opposition and civilian casualties were mostly avoided. However, the troops stay in the town for a couple days, expecting RAB (Royal Army of Bhutan) reinforcements to arrive. By April 1st, most of the RAB and Bhutanese militia arrived to the town in order to retake control of it. However, the Chinese troops attacked them from the outsides of the city before they could even enter, effectively making an ambush. Meanwhile, the PLA Air Force makes a surprise entrance into the city of Thimpu, dropping at least 50,000 paratroopers. The PLAAF did not conduct any airstrikes or bombings in order to keep casualties low, and Bhutan doesn't has an air force so there wasn't fighting in the sky. The paratroopers quickly seize control over Bhutan's capital, defeating the remaining RAB forces and Militias. With the capitulation of Timphu, the King is forced to sign an unconditional surrender; the People's Republic of Bhutan is proclaimed the next day and the King is forced to leave the charge, although he is still allowed to live a good life in Bhutan along with his family but he will not be allowed to get power. The total number of casualties was 6,300, from which 4,300 are Bhutan militia or RAB Forces, 600 are chinese troops, and the rest are civilians. Bhutan is now a Chinese puppet state. **'Operation FSM-15: The PRC launches a military operation on the pacific code named FSM-15 to secure Chinese presence in the region. 2,000 troops on board of around 25 military ships are sent to take over the Federated States of Micronesia, the Marshall Islands and Palau. Islands fall to the PRC one by one, as the three nations have practically no defence forces. A couple tanks and armored vehicles are also used to seize control over the capitols. After taking over the two weak nations, the People's Republic of Micronesia is established by merging the three former countries. **'Operation Chr-Ismap Ping: '''In order to gain control over trading, the nation of Panama is invaded in January for the sake of securing the Panama Canal. 50,000 troops are used for this operation, and since Panama barely has any defence forces, the nation is easily defeated. The area of the Canal is kept under direct control while a puppet state is established in the rest of the country. **'Operation Urdestan:' Operation Urdestan is launched after the invasion of Laos and Cambodia. 450,000 troops are used to invade the nation of Thailand. Half of the country is occupied by the end of the year. **'Operation Yat-sen: Laos and Cambodia are invaded with 300,000 troops. They remain occupied for the rest of the year. *'Technology: '''As stated before, the PRC is currently focusing on developing new military technologies, examples of this are the gradual modernization of the ground forces and the aircraft carrier programs. Additionally, it is worth mentioning that some Chinese scientists have come up with the concept of a sustainable railgun, which they've simply called "Railgun I". The government decides to fund this project, however since they only have the concept, railguns won't be available for military use until 2020s. *'Space Program: 'The government increases the budget of the CNSA (China National Space Administration) to speed up the plans on sending a manned mission to The Moon. The Chang'e 5 mission, which was expected to finish until 2017, is able to do so this year thanks to the increased funding. A lunar lander is sent in late 2016 and it lands on the Moon in December 15, 2016. The objective is to obtain samples and to explore the lunar surface. It is expect that China will be able to send a manned mission by 2020. *'Economy: 'Still the world's largest economy although a bit slowed down because of the recent spending (rushing this section *'Yulin Dog Meat Festival: 'Despite the opposition of western people, the Yulin dog meat festival goes on and this time the locals use up to 12,000 dogs, breaking the previous record of 10,000. The Festival attracts some tourism but it is widely condemned by others. The Chinese government remains silent about this issue. *'Diplomacy: **'Shanghai Pact: '''An alliance is created with another 5 or so nations in order to compete with the ICAN. **'North Korea: Economic support is sent to North Korea, hoping to help them improve their economy and establish closer ties. 5000 troops are also sent as relationships with South Korea become more tense. '''The PRC guarantees the independence of North Korea. **'Vietnam: '''Viewing Vietnam as potential ally in the region, the PRC finally gives up its claim over Spratly Islands, recognizing Vietnamese sovereignty over the islands. Relations are slowly being improved, hoping to gain Vietnam as an ally in the future. A free trade agreement and alliance request is sent. Their independence is also guaranteed. 'Republic of South Africa''' *'Government and Politics' **'Government:' The Republic of South Africa is a representative democracy with three-tier system of government and an independent judiciary, operating in a parliamentary system. Legislative authority is held by the Parliament of South Africa. Executive authority is vested in the President of South Africa who is head of state and head of government, and his Cabinet. The President is elected by the Parliament to serve a fixed term. **'Politics:' Over the years, Jacob Gedleyihlekisa Zuma (President of South Africa) has been involved in numerous allegations. This year, a new round of rape and corruption allegations have come to fruition, which is pushing the population toward a third party. They are extremely angry at the government. Helen Zille, leader of the Democratic Alliance, has called for an early re-election. **'Research:' ***'HIV Vaccine:' HIV/AIDS was first characterised in 1983. By the early 2010s, the virus had killed over 35 million people globally and another 34 million were living with the infection. Although a cure remained elusive, antiretroviral treatments were able to slow the progression of the disease and provide sufferers with a near-normal life expectancy. However, while antiretroviral treatments reduced the risk of death, these medications were expensive and often associated with side effects. In 2012, a vaccine known as SAV001 – which had previous success in animal subjects – began Phase 1 human clinical trials in Canada. This randomised, observer-blinded, placebo-controlled study used a ground-breaking technique involving a genetically modified, killed whole-virus vaccine. Prior to this, other experimental vaccines had either used subunits of the virus, or relied on genetically modified non-HIV viruses to carry an HIV-like genetic sequence. SAV001 was administered to infected men and women aged 18 to 50. Results from the trials showed that patients experienced no adverse effects – no local reactions from the injections, or any signs, symptoms, or reactions to any potential toxicities – while significantly boosting immunity. With proven safety and tolerability in humans, the experimental vaccine progressed to Phase II and Phase III trials, with similar success. By 2017, it is becoming commercially available. *'Military:' South Africa starts conscripting more people, making conscription compulsory, and moving up the power index to 42nd place. **'Manpower:' Going beyond military equipment totals and perceived fighting strength is the actual manpower that drives a given military. Wars of attrition favor those with more. ***'Total Population:' 57,300,000 ***'Available Manpower:' 26,000,000 ***'Fit for Service:' 12,100,000 ***'Reaching Military Age Annually:' 965,000 ***'Active Front line Personnel:' 200,000 ***'Active Reserve Personnel:' 50,000 **'Land Systems:' Tank value includes Main Battle Tanks, light tanks and tank destroyers, either wheeled or tracked. AFV value includes Armored Personnel Carriers (APC's) and Infantry Fighting Vehicles (IFV's). ***'Tanks:' 200 ***'Armored Fighting Vehicles (AFV's):' 2300 ***'Self-Propelled Guns (SPG's):' 53 ***'Towed-Artillery:' 107 ***'Multiple-Launch Rocket Systems (MLRS's):' 63 **'Air Power:' Includes both fixed-wing and rotary-wing aircraft from all branches of service. ***'Total Aircraft:' 233 ***'Fighters/Interceptors:' 20 ***'Fixed-Wing Attack Aircraft:' 20 ***'Transport Aircraft:' 121 ***'Trainer Aircraft:' 70 ***'Helicopters:' 104 ***'Attack Helicopters:' 14 **'Naval Power:' Aircraft Carrier value includes dedicated "helicopter carrier" vessels. Total naval strength includes all known auxiliaries as well. ***'Total Naval Strength:' 35 ***'Aircraft Carriers:' 0 ***'Frigates:' 5 ***'Destroyers:' 0 ***'Corvettes:' 0 ***'Submarines:' 4 ***'Coastal Defence Craft:' 30 ***'Mine Warfare:' 5 *'Conflict:' As Jacob Zuma becomes overwhelmed by the press about his rape and corruption allegations, the deputy President, Cyril Ramaphosa, takes temporary control. He orders that Lesotho and Swaziland are "reclaimed" for the nation. **'South African - Basotho War | February - May | 20,000 troops:' In January, deputy President Ramaphosa sends an ultimatum to Lesotho, demanding that they give up all their land to the Republic of South Africa and dissolve their government. After no response, on February 3rd, the Republic of South Africa declares war on the Kingdom of Lesotho. ***'February:' Troops cross the Basotho border, as major cities are taken, apart from Maseru and Mafeteng, which are surrounded. ***'March:' Maseru and Mafeteng are taken, along with other smaller towns. The Basotho government refuses to surrender. ***'April:' Nothing happens. ***'May:' By this time, the Basotho government must have surrendered. ***'''''Treaty of Port Elizabeth ****''I. The Kingdom of Lesotho must abolish its monarchy and government.'' ****''II. The Kingdom of Lesotho must cede all owned lands to the Republic of South Africa.'' ****''Signed, Deputy President Cyril Ramaphosa (Republic of South Africa) and Prime Minister Pakalitha Mosisili (Kingdom of Lesotho).'' **'South African - Swazi War | April - June | 20,000 troops:' With the success of the South African - Basotho war, President Ramaphosa sends an ultimatum to Swaziland in March, demanding that they give up all their land to the Republic of South Africa and dissolve their government. After no response, on April 2nd, the Republic of South Africa declares war on the Kingdom of Swaziland. ***'April:' Major cities, excluding Mbabane and Nhlangano, are taken. ***'May:' Mbabane and Nhlangano, along with most of Swaziland, are taken. ***'June:' Swaziland is presumed to have surrendered by now. ***''Treaty of Durban'' ****''I. The Kingdom of Swaziland must abolish its monarchy and government.'' ****''II. The Kingdom of Swaziland must cede all owned lands to the Republic of South Africa.'' ****''Signed, Deputy President Cyril Ramaphosa (Republic of South Africa) and King Mswati III (Kingdom of Swaziland).'' *'Economy:' South African growth continues to be dragged down by high political uncertainty, still weak global demand and a lack of much-needed structural reforms. GDP has barely expanded on a sequential basis. The dismal growth was fueled by an improvement across the board in domestic demand, while the external sector disappointed, with a double-digit contraction in exports leading to the largest deduction from growth in over a year. The country remains under high scrutiny and risks a rating review if economic conditions do not improve. The numerous corruption scandals involving President Jacob Zuma have widely divided the ruling ANC party and calls for his resignation have heightened lately. The political infighting is undermining the investment environment, negatively affecting the rand and thereby constraining GDP growth. **'Gross Domestic Product (GDP):' $300 billion USD **'Gross Domestic Product per capita (GDP per capita):' $5236 USD **'Unemployment Rate:' 26.5% **'Public Debt:' 55% of GDP **'Exports:' $78.8 billion USD **'Imports:' $85.5 billion USD *'Diplomacy:' We seek good relations with every nation, excluding the United Kingdom and close neighbours, and especially members of the Shanghai Pact. 'NPC Events' *'Bolivia: '''They agree to join Peru to recreate the Peru-Bolivian Confederation. *'Ecuador: They refuse to join Peru. *'''Belarus and '''Kazakhstan: '''They agree to join Russia. *'East Timor, Papua New Guinea: '''Both of them surrender to Australia as they stand no chance against them. *'Oceanian countries: They agree to join Australia. *'Azerbaijan: '''They agree to join Turkey. *'Albania and Kosovo: 'They agree to become Turkish protectorates. *'Syria: 'They refuse to join Turkey. *'Turkmenistan and Kyrgyztan: 'They agree to join the Turkic Council. *'Uzbekistan: 'They refuse to join the Turkic Council. *'Bulgaria: 'They agree on selling lands. *'Saudi Arabia: 'They agree on making an alliance with Turkey. *'Oman and Yemen: 'They decline Turkey's alliance's proposal. *'Samoa: 'They refuse to join Spain, and join Australia instead. *'Portugal: 'They join Spain. *'Denmark: They agree to join Norway. *'Sweden: '''They refuse to make a union with Norway. *'Austria & Luxembourg: They agree to join Germany. *'Czechia, Slovakia: '''Czechia refuses Germany's proposal and then decides to reform Czechoslovakia in order to become stronger. *'Switzerland: 'They accept Italy's proposal. *'Belgium and 'Netherlands: '''They agree to make an alliance with France. They also agree to merge into Benelux and ask to join ICAN. *'Ireland: They fall to UK. *'Zambia: '''They manage to push out the UK for this turn. *'South Korea: 'They fall to North Korea. *'Vietnam: 'They accept China's alliance proposal. *'Guyana and Suriname: 'They agree to join Brazil. *'Every other country that got invaded: 'They capitulate. Turn 2 (2018) French Republic *'Government: No changes made yet. *'Economy': Our economy is steadily increasing thanks to tourism boom in rural areas. *'GDP': 2.7 trillion USD *'Population': 70.1 million *'Military': **'French Armed Forces': 3,500,000 **'Aircraft': 630 **'Armored Vehicles': 7,190 **'Ships': 105 *'Conflicts and Wars': **'Operation Recall': We construct a casus belli for armed conflict against Algeria. *'R&D': **'Nuclear Fusion': Under research. **'Laser Weaponry': Laser weaponry is now integrated with firearms and tanks, spelling the beginning of a new era of warfare. Conventional firearms can now temporarily paralyze or deal permanent paralysis depending on setting, and tanks can now fire highly concentrated lasers that melt through steel. *'Infrastructure': We begin building a megacity 6 kilometres away from Lyon, and name it Renacourt New Turkic Empire * Government: Because Turkey merged with Azerbaijan, they decided to name the new nation the "New Turkic Empire" in order to have a more fitting name for the region. ** Provinces: ''' *** '''Turkey: '''Turkey is the main province and is where the capital, Ankara is located. The newly bought regions of Adjara and Northern Thrace which are now part of Turkey, will be influenced so that they speak Turkish rather than Bulgarian or Georgian. In those regions schools will teach Turkish as the primary language and Georgian and Bulgarian as a secondary language. *** '''Azerbaijan: '''Azerbaijan is another main province along with Turkey, people there speak Azerbaijani however Turkish is also thought in Azerbaijani Schools. * '''Military: * Wars and Conflicts: * Economy: * Diplomacy: Chile: Research: various companies are researching nuclear fusion and other technologies Government: we lower restrictions on the market and remove any minimum wage. we also continue to build solar Military: the funding of the military is increased, we start working on constructing a navy of massive size Demographics: the population increases to 18.3 million. Economy news: various companies are remodeling houses to be more self sustaining allowing for a better quality of life overall, cities are also becoming even more self sustaining relying less on rural areas. immigration: more people are moving from less successful Latin American countries which help with the population growth. India * Government: The Federation of India officially becomes the Socialist Federation of India after votes in the government, and now it is decided that the president will stay all his lifetime, and when he dies, election happens, like North Korea, but with elections. * Military: Our military is greatly improved and we have beaten 2 countries in the military rank. * Wars and Conflicts: We have a war with Pakistan and Burma to take over them. ** Operation Caliborn: Pakistan is attacked with most of our military, seeing as Pakistan is not a weak country like Bangladesh, Nepal, etc, we send a lot of our troops and made a surprise attack via ship in their coast. At end of the year we have taken over 1/3 of Pakistan, and we will take over it at the end of next year. ** Operation Calliope: Burma is attacked suddenly by around 500,000 troops. We take over more than half of Burma at the end of the year, and along with Pakistan we may take over them next year. * Diplomacy: We have diplomacy with the country of Sri Lanka. ** Sri Lanka:: Join me, we will help your poverty with our program and we will defend you from invaders like the Japanese. * Economy: We take over France in GDP (nominal), and we are also raising more money through tourism, mining, etc and now we are very rich. We also raise money for charity in poor towns we own. * Environment: The program has been successful, and we are now increasing the middle class population and even high class, and the low class population is going down very quickly. In five years India may have half of its low class population becoming mid class. * Research: Our space program makes trips to the Moon for information, and we have collected Moon stone and putted it on museums, and now we are gaining tourism which makes our economy even bigger. Canada Government: no changes Military: an aircraft carrier begins construction. 50 000 troops are sent to Afghanistan wars: invasion of Afghanistan industry: factories begin to produce oil Diplomacy: USA: if you join Northern regions alliance I make you co Australia: I will give you oil if you give me aircraft carrier parts let's start a trade Spain Government: '''Nothing changes, however, many civilians want a socialist change. '''Military: * Our reservation army increases to ~200,000, while our main military stays the same. We stockpile ~200 Leopard 2E tanks, along with 3 in-commision naval ships: El Spaniard, El Conquista, and El Muerte. Diplomacy: * Morocco, Algeria and Tunisia: Join our expanding nation or face invasion(We mean it this time). Economy: * Our GDP per capita is raised to $31,975 through an increase in jobs and factories, along with inquiring Portugal, and tourism through the combined nation increases. 'Federal States of Indonesia' *'Government & Politics: '''Following the change to the federal system, the original name of the country (Republic of Indonesia) was officially renamed to the Federal States of Indonesia (it has been used before, but now, it is used in official documents as well). President Joko Widodo becomes the central figure in Indonesian Politics (originally he was President, but with the changes, he managed to gather a large amount of political power on his side). **'Integration of Brunei: As the nation of Brunei had almost been at war with the Empire of Japan, the Indonesian military had to rush their invasion to "defend" them. This resulted in a bigger destruction than the (Indonesian) People's Federal Assembly (originally named the People's Consultative Assembly) wanted, forcing Indonesia to integrate Brunei into the Federal States of Indonesia as an autonomous state to rebuild it. *'''Military **'Manpower' ***'Overall population: '''319,443,600 ***'Available manpower: 162,445,300 ***'Fit for service: '''133,350,600 ***'Reaching military age annually: '5,576,400 ***'Active frontline personnel: '854,700 ***'Active reserve personnel: '1,697,500 **'Land equipment ***'Tanks: '''786 ***'Armored fighting vehicles (AFV): 4763 ***'Self-propelled guns (SPG): '''105 ***'Towed-artillery: '583 ***'Multiple-launch rocket system (MLRS): '187 **'Naval equipment ***'Frigates: '''18 ***'Destroyers: 3 ***'Corvettes: '''29 ***'Submarines: '12 ***'Coastal defense craft: '148 ***'Mine warfare: '31 **'Air equipment ***'Fighters/interceptors: '''208 ***'Fixed-wing attack aircraft: 248 ***'Transport aircraft: '''321 ***'Trainer aircraft: '223 ***'Helicopters: '327 ***'Attack helicopters: '33 *'Conflicts **'Thailand and Burma: '''Due to the allies of Indonesia invading Thailand and Burma, Indonesia sees this as a chance to make a direct connection with them. The following administrative divisions are occupied: Southern Thailand, Eastern Thailand, Western Thailand, Central Thailand (of Thailand); Tarintharyi, Mon, Kayin, Yangon, Ayeyarwady (of Burma/Myanmar). Our parts are annexed into the peninsular regions. **'Madagascar: As the country of Madagascar is also one of the Malay states, to gain all Malay territories, Indonesia invades Madagascar. Due to the common ethnic origins, most of Madagascar didn't resist, and Indonesia easily managed to occupy and annex the nation. *'Diplomacy: '''None 'Republic of Poland (pre election) | Imperium Polska (post election) *'Government & Politics': A refferendum is held in order to bring back the monarchy or not. The monarchy restoration won. Queen Jadviga II of the Malsek Dynasty has risen to power. She has almost unchecked power, which the people seem to like. *'Military': **'Manpower': ***'Overall Population': 39,562,189 ***'Available Manpower': 19,000,000 ***'Fit For Service': 15,585,000 ***'Reaching Military Age Annually': 500,000 ***'Active Frontline': 150,000 ***'Active Reserve': 525,000 **'Land Power': ***'Tanks': 1,100 ***'AFV's': 2,700 ***'SPG's': 500 ***'Towed Artillery': 100 ***'MLRS's': 250 **'Naval Power' ***'Carriers': 0 ***'Frigates': 5 ***'Destroyers': 1 ***'Submarines': 7 ***'Coastal Defense Craft': 5 ***'Mine Warfare': 25 **'Air Power': ***'Fighters': 120 ***'Fixed Wing Attack Aircraft': 120 ***'Transports': 300 ***'Trainer Aircraft': 100 ***'Helicopters': 250 ***'Attack Helicopters': 50 *Wars: **Polish Invasion of Syria and Lebanon: on February 1st Jadviga II of Poland sent an ultimatum to Syria and Lebanon that said to turn your soverignity over to Poland or face utter destruction. They Refused. So began Operation Tuxedo. This planned a full out invasion of Syria and Lebanon to annex them, this plan had an amazing sucess, and both nations were occupied in a matter of 3 weeks. The treaty is to be signed on the First of January, 2019. Category:Map Games Category:A World of War